


A Land Divided

by fireredlily



Category: Buffalo Wizards RPF, Lords of Minecraft - Fandom, MindCrack RPF
Genre: Gen, Lords of Minecraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:23:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireredlily/pseuds/fireredlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the Lords of Minecraft universe from the PlayMindcrack server. Everyone knows of the Lords and their King, Poose. The slaying of Barsiddius, the Elder Dragon is the stuff of legends. They drank the dragon's blood, and became immortal, but all things come with a price. And the country guarded by the dragon might not be as empty as it first appeared...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Work of a Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short! I'm still trying to work out where to break things up in this story.

"Nope. Not good enough, Bitsy. Guess you'll just have to start over." Rob cackled as Roamin rejected the latest attempt at his statue, and Blame clenched his fists in frustration. He bit back his anger as he verbally replied, "Yes, Lord Roamin," and set to breaking the blocks so he could try again.

Blame was no stranger to menial labor, but this was becoming ridiculous. He was a Knight, not some Squire to be ordered around! He wasn't even Lord Roamin's Knight, but no, King Poose just had to tell the Lords that they could borrow his Knights while he was on vacation. He and Etho had been running around all week, and every time it seemed like they would get a break, a different Lord would enlist their help for some menial task or another.

King Poose had only been gone for a week, but without any word of when he would be returning, Blame's patience was wearing thin. He hefted his pickaxe, breaking the gold blocks that he had used for Roamin's statue as he cleared the area. Ever since the fight against the dragon, the now immortal Lords were unbearable. He was loyal to King Poose, but these jokers were getting on his last nerve.

He placed blocks quickly, ignoring the conversation between Rob and Roamin going on behind him. His eyes drifted over to where Etho was working on some redstone for Lord Beef and he hoped this latest statue would meet with approval so he could finally move on and escape Lord Roamin's presence. Blame would be the first to tell you that he was not a talented builder, and the Lords knew that quite well. But it was apparently more entertaining for the Lords to watch him try and fail, so Blame doubted he'd do anything but build until they got bored of it.

It was at times like these that Blame really missed King Poose.


	2. Working With Redstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knight Etho is working with Lord Beef, and having a much quieter day than BTC.

Etho was having a much easier time of things with Lord Beef. The bearded Lord had recruited him earlier that morning to help with a redstone project, and none of the other Lords had seen fit to interrupt his work, so he was having a rather peaceful day. The silver-haired Knight looked over to where BTC was working and he frowned as he watched Blame break apart yet another statue.

Lord Willakers and Lord Roamin had been keeping Blame occupied for several hours now, and as Etho watched BTC build his tenth statue of the day, his redstone eye could not help but track his movements. Blame seemed to be tiring, and his movements were much slower than they'd been a few hours ago. Lord Willakers and Lord Roamin either didn't notice or didn't care, and Etho returned his attention to his redstone contraption, hoping Lord Beef hadn't noticed his distraction.

Etho reached into the pouch at his side and sprinkled more redstone dust onto the ground as he completed the circuit. The sound of pistons firing had Lord Beef crowing in delight as the glowstone lights on the floor retracted in and out on a timer. Lord Beef had wanted the entranceway to his place to light up in the evenings, and appear natural and grassy during the daytime.

With the test complete and the circuitry functioning, Etho ran more redstone along the ground to create a NOT gate. He placed the Daylight Sensor into the ground at the center of Beef's path, where it would look to be nothing more than a pretty decoration. Lord Beef nodded at him in approval, and Etho started covering up the exposed redstone with blocks of grass and dirt.

He never noticed the considering glance BTC was sending his way as he worked.


	3. Mortal Needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Knights get a bit of a reprieve, and Lords Justin, Deadbones, and Nisovin make an appearance.

Blame stepped back from the new statue and squared his shoulders, waiting for Roamin to pronounce it a failure yet again. He was saved by a new voice speaking before Roamin could do more than open his mouth. "Hey, Roamin! You mind if I steal BTC for a bit? I have a project I need his help with."

Blame heaved a sigh of relief at the smiling face of Lord Justin, hoping that Roamin would say yes and let him leave. Roamin looked between the two and frowned, shrugging. "Yeah, sure. This is good enough for now. Take him, Justin."

Blame followed Justin gratefully as he was led away from the statue. When they were out of earshot, Justin spoke quietly to Blame, seeming almost worried. "Hey, you OK?" As irritated as Blame might be with his part in Rob and Roamin's entertainment, he knew better than to complain about a Lord. So Blame just responded with a silent shrug, unwilling to verbalize his displeasure. Lord Justin pursed his lips, unsatisfied with the answer.

"You look like you're about to fall over. When was the last time you ate?"  
Oh. The thought of food had completely slipped his mind, but it had been a while, hadn't it? Blame's eyes glazed over as he thought, counting the hours on his fingers until Justin bit his lip and stopped him. "Well, that's no good. Come on, let's get you something to eat before you keel over on me."

BTC sputtered out a brief thanks, but Justin waved him off, unconcerned. "I don't think King Poose would appreciate coming back to find his Knights worked half to death and dying of starvation because some of the Lords forgot you need to eat. The immortality's kind of messed with their perception of normal people's needs."

It was true. Since their newly gained immortality took effect, the Lords had found themselves without the need to eat, or even sleep, as their bodies didn't need the sustenance to function properly. They still ate and drank, of course, but it was only when the mood struck them, or when they decided they wanted to get wasted on barrels of ale or wine. Without that gnawing sensation of hunger, it was likely that many of them had forgotten that the rest of the population needed to eat at all.

The pair passed by Lord Beef, and Etho looked up at them, smiling as he dusted off his dirty hands. Lord Justin stepped aside to talk to Lord Beef for a moment, and Blame grimaced at the panicked look that crossed Lord Beef's face as he glanced over at Etho.  
Blame had a good feeling what that look was about, but he asked anyway. "Etho, have you eaten yet today? Lord Justin and I were about to head to the kitchens."

Etho's stomach rumbled briefly at the reminder of food, and a pink blush covered his cheeks as he apologized, only to have Lord Beef shake his head and gesture for him to follow Lord Justin and BTC.  
"I'm so sorry, Etho, I completely lost track of time! Go on and eat something. I think we're done here for the day."

The group set off for the kitchens, but were soon to be stopped by a nosy pair of Lords as they neared the building. "Hey, Justin! Where are you taking our workers?" Great. Another interruption. At this rate, they'd never make it to the kitchens. Blame bit back a snicker as Lord Justin responded, clearly just as annoyed with Lord Deadbones and Lord Nisovin.

"I don't know about you, but I'd rather not lose my head when King Poose gets back, because we forgot to feed his Knights and they starved to death."

Lord Deadbones frowned, thinking it over. "Do you really think he'd behead us?"  
Lord Justin's response was perfectly deadpan. "For killing his Knights while he was gone? Oh, yeah. You know how he is, he hates to miss any excitement."

Lord Deadbones was still unconvinced. "But, wouldn't we live through it anyway? We're immortal."  
Lord Nisovin appeared to be pondering the possibilities, and was muttering to himself quietly. "That would certainly be an interesting experiment."  
"So we'd live on, even with our heads separated from our bodies? That's kind of cool, actually!" Lord Deadbones didn't seem at all concerned anymore, clapping his hands on Lord Nisovin's shoulders in excitement.

Lord Nisovin was still thinking. "…How would that even work?"  
"Would we still have control of our bodies, or would we just be staring out at wherever King Poose decided to display our heads?" Lord Deadbones was really getting into it now, and Etho and BTC turned away to hide their laughter as he and Lord Nisovin chattered back and forth.

"...Well, we'd probably not be able to control our bodies, since our spinal cord would be separated." Lord Nisovin's answer had Lord Deadbones slumping in disappointment.  
"Oh. Then let's not do that."

The pair turned back to Lord Justin and the two Knights, who had turned back around after composing themselves. "That settles it then. Carry on, men!"

Lord Justin shook his head at their antics before herding Etho and BTC into the building, pulling out some cooked chicken. Etho dug into the chicken slowly, savoring the taste, and Blame fought to keep from shoveling his own chicken into his mouth, instead matching Etho's pace. When the chicken was gone, the pair sat back and relaxed, stomachs pleasantly full. Lord Justin had already left, and Etho and BTC found themselves alone.

It was Blame who broke the silence, drawing a curious glance from Etho as he rose up from his chair. "Hey, do you want to go exploring? We should have some time before the Lords come looking for our help again."  
"Here, in Camelot? What could there possibly be to explore, that we haven't had a hand in building already?"

Blame smiled, extending a hand to help Etho out of his seat. "I found a cave to the north of here. Come with me and I'll show you."


	4. A Peaceful Retreat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Etho and BTC go exploring the caves below Camelot.

The cave was dark and cold, with little puddles of water along the inside, but the Knights didn't mind. It was a welcome change from the bright, high-walled buildings of Camelot, and there was something about this place that put Blame at ease. Maybe it was the fact that these caves had been untouched by the Lords, or maybe it was just easier to relax here in the dark, out of sight. Whatever the reason, Blame felt like he could finally breathe easy again.

Judging by the tension slowly leaving Etho's shoulders, the other man had come to the same conclusion. There were no Lords here to assign them their next tasks. No pressure to complete the next build, only to be moved on to the next by a passing Lord, when all they wanted to do was rest. Blame and Etho had come across a large pool of sparkling water as they descended deeper into the caves, and Blame leaned against the wall as Etho drew some water from the pond, raising it to his lips and drinking deeply.

When Etho rose from his crouch, he stretched, feeling fatigue set in. His thirst was satiated, and the peaceful quiet of the caverns was inviting. "BTC, I think I'm gonna sit here and rest for a bit." The ninja settled in, leaning his back against the smooth cave wall and closing his eyes. Etho's weary mind succumbed easily to the compulsion to rest, and he was fast asleep in seconds.

Blame watched his fellow Knight for a moment, amused at how quickly Etho had fallen asleep in the serenity of the cave. The rise and fall of his chest was steady, and the lines of tension on his face had cleared away. Blame couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Etho so relaxed. It was nice, and any doubts he'd had about showing Etho the caverns was gone in an instant. The peaceful quiet of this place would be good for Etho when he needed to take a break from the Lords and their whims.

After a few moments of watching his friend sleep, Blame turned away to explore the caves a bit more. The long stretch of land called to him, and he yearned to see how far the caves extended. He penned a quick note onto a scrap of paper, and dropped it in Etho's lap before venturing further. If Etho woke up before BTC returned, he would know where to look for him. With that done, Blame began making his way through the cavern, marking tunnels and dead ends as he passed through them.

It wasn't until several minutes later that Blame found anything of note. A light flickered at the end of a particularly long tunnel, and he continued onwards, intrigued by the soft rumbling in the distance. It sounded almost like thunder, but quieter, and BTC walked on, searching for the source of the sound. A loud rustling echoed through the tunnel as the light was suddenly extinguished, and Blame searched his pockets, lighting a torch and holding it aloft in the darkness.


End file.
